


Seven Minutes From Heaven

by dreamonlosers (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, i never write this stuff idk why i felt compelled to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dreamonlosers
Summary: Then, he spoke louder, his voice low and commanding, sending a shudder down the alchemist's spine. "Count out loud. I want to hear you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> TMI but I think my period made me write this smut.
> 
> Eh, well, I thought it was good enough to post here so enjoy!

Ed couldn't recall the exact details of how he ended up bent over a homunculus' lap, his pants shoved down to his knees as a broad hand rubbed over the sensitive skin. All he remembered was marching down to the bar and demanding something, something that he had been thinking about for days but now couldn't even grasp what it may have been about. And with the blood rushing to his head, his chances of remembering were far slim. 

His hair was a curtain around his vision; his feet far from the ground and if blood wasn't rushing to his head, it was rushing somewhere far lower as a low growl rumbled through the body supporting him. Ed shuddered, his cock aching and flushed against the other's thigh as he stuttered his hips forward, seeking friction. 

It was embarrassing to think about how small he was compared to the homunculus. And it wasn't like he wasn't average, it was just that the homunculus was…far above average, in all regards. Ed could sense the power coursing through the body, the faux philosopher's stone running against the surface of his skin and vibrating in his chest.

Long fingers reached down to grab his hair, letting it fall through his fingers. Greed murmured, "So pretty," before tracing his other hand down the curve of Ed's ass. 

Then, he spoke louder, his voice low and commanding, sending a shudder down the alchemist's spine. "Count out loud. I want to hear you."

A sharp, hissing pain accompanied by the harsh sound of a spank had Edward jolt forward. His teeth clenched and chattered as he went limp in Greed's lap. He pushed against back against the hand, squirming.

When nothing happened, Edward tried again. He let out a shameful whine until Greed's hand knotted in his hair and yanked him up. "I said to count."

And Edward so wanted to buck back and snarl, to take control and make Greed slap him again, finger him open, fuck him hard into the mattress. But the urge to comply, submiss and writhe in his lap and whine and count like he was asked, was perhaps just as equivalent, if not stronger. Greed must've known this, for he squeezed the flesh and pressed a threatening claw to the skin, and if that wasn't something so tantalizing, so powerful…

Edward's head was dropped and he choked out, "One."

A quiet, "Very good."

The second was just as hard but stung more. Edward groaned and gripped the side of the mattress, whining like a bitch in heat. "Two."

He could do this, he thought. Greed took some time inbetween slaps to smooth his palm over the reddening skin, murmuring little praises, saying how good he was, how beautifully submissive he looked bent over the homunculus' knees. Even if he said nothing, Edward would know that Greed enjoyed this--the erection pressing against his side said it all. 

Another slap. "Three"

_Slap_

"Four."

_Slap_

"F-five."

_Slap_

"S-six....fuck!"

Edward had been blurting out numbers that he wasn't even sure were correct. Each hit was like a shock of raw energy through his veins and he twitched and humped, trying to get any relief for his weeping member and he heard the booming laugh Greed gave at his feeble attempts. 

His ass was bright red and burning after, what, eighteen? Twenty? Ed didn't know, but he did know that, as fun as it was, being spanked was an exhausting thrill. The heat was radiating and in the midst of his haze, he wondered why Greed had stopped.

Then, his hand was back. Edward let out a shocked moan and bucked his hips, keening in Greed's lap and croaking, "W-wanna come, dammit." He was too desperate to mind the remnants of his draining pride. 

Greed pulled back. "Not yet, baby boy. Maybe I should leave you alone for a bit if you can't hold yourself together, whore," he threatened.

Ed bit back a moan at the homunculus' words, questioning himself and his own arousal. "N-no, don't. Just…keep going, dammit. Please."

Greed entertained the alchemist's desires and gave two more resounding slaps on each cheek. Ed was so hard it wasn't even funny, fuck, he was so desperate to get off he would roll over and show his belly like a fucking mutt if Greed told him to. 

A wet, warm finger slicked through Ed's skin, tracing the rim of his hole. His back arched at the tight burn as the exquisite feeling of the fingers filled him, merciless and brutal. They wiggled and pulled and stretched him, and all Ed could do was cry out with pleasure when Greed found that damned spot. 

Humming, all too pleased with himself, the homunculus tapped his prostate again and observed how the boy squirmed in his lap. His cock was flushed and aching, as was his, and he had little patience to wait any longer. Pulling away, smirking at the longing whine from his alchemist, Greed took no time to scootch the boy off of him. He grabbed him by the hips and turned him face down so he was on his hands and knees on the mattress. So gorgeously compliant, his alchemist. 

Sometimes, he wished Edward was always this submissive. He certainly wasn't when they first met--interesting how humans could change so easily.

Slicking himself up with sure strokes, he splayed a hand over the alchemist's back and let it go up the soft skin and rest on the tanned shoulder. He lined himself up, easing gently into the welcoming body beneath him until he was sure that Edward could take more, harder. The rest of the thick length was easily thrust into Ed; he gripped the sheets to keep from collapsing onto the mattress. 

"F-fuck, god, fuck," Edward gasped. Greed groaned from behind him.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" Greed murmured, leaning into the boy so that he could suck on the warm flesh of his neck. "Mm, me too. We both like it hard and fast, don't we? So warm, so fucking good for me."

He punctuated each word with a brutal thrust that had Edward struggling to hold himself up, clicking his teeth and giving out broken sighs. God, this was good, so fucking good, but his muscles were wobbly and weak from the exertion. Greed sensed this, hesitantly pulling out and rearranging the boy so that he was on his back, one flesh arm and one metal hugging his shoulders as he ruthlessly pounded into the warm body beneath him. Ed's cock, trapped between their torsos, ached with desperation as it was stimulated which each thrust. 

The heartless pace Greed had set was thrilling, one arm curled around the boy's back and another planted on the mattress beside his head. His mouth traveled over the boy's flushed skin, leaving sloppy wet marks in its wake and finally finding the sweet lips that had snatched his own. Their teeth clicked and at the taste of blood, Greed pulled back to admire scarlet oozing from the broken skin. Edward scowled at him, his arrogance, which was easier said then done--the cock stroking his insides was far too distracting. 

"G-god-damn," the alchemist stuttered, burying his face in the crook of the homunculus' shoulder. "G-gonna come, uh, _Greed_."

Greed grinned, toothy and menacing but undeniably warm. "Then fucking do it, kid. What are you waiting for?"

Carbonized claws, glossy and dark, skittered down the alchemist's heaving sides. They left glaring welted lines over his skin. Only daring to break the surface, Edward twitched and shuddered and snarled as the pleasure overcame him, his cock emptying onto his lover's torso along with his own. Greed growled and continued to fuck him through his orgasm, fucking him harder into the mattress as the boy whimpered, sensitive and exhausted.

But he was too damn stubborn to ask for mercy--to tell Greed that he couldn't take it anymore, when taking it was all that he could do. His body was limp and boneless, tingling with the orgasmic aftershocks as Greed neared his own climax and his cock so deep inside Edward that he thought he might never leave.

Greed came with a groan that Ed felt more than he heard, felt it rumbling through his chest as his cock pulsed and released deep inside him. His thrusting slowed as he came down from the high, then pulling out and rolling the two onto their sides. Their bodies were sticky and warm but the homunculus still wrapped the boy in his arms and held him close. His golden hair was softer than the sheets they were laying on and brighter than the sun; Greed sighed into it, breathing in the sweet scent.

"Mn, fuckin' yeah," the alchemist mumbled, his voice dripping with drowsiness and his eyes heavy. Greed chuckled at his incoherence and held him tighter.

He didn't remember falling asleep himself, but he woke up to find his golden alchemist still with him, and damned if that couldn't be his life every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you have criticism or praise! Thanks for reading.


End file.
